Kim Soo Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Soo Hyun *'Nombre:' 김수현 / Kim Soo Hyun *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Signo del Zodíaco:' Acuario *'Zodíaco Chino:'Dragón *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' AB *'Agencia:' KEYEAST Dramas *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) * My Love From the Stars (SBS, 2014) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) cameo *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) *Giant (SBS,2010) *Father's House (SBS,2009) *Will it Snow at Christmas? (SBS,2009) *Are boys and girls White Paper (KM ,2009) * Happy Sunday (KBS,2008) *Jungle Fish (KBS,2008) * Kimchi Cheese Smile (MBC,2007) Temas para Dramas *''Promise'' tema para You Who Came From the Stars (2014) *''In Front of Your House'' tema para You Who Came From the Stars (2014) *''Only You'' tema para The Moon That Embraces the Sun (2012) *''Dream High'' tema para Dream High (2011) Programas de TV *Star n’ the City – Kim Soo Hyun and Suzy in New Zealand (XTM, 2012) *Running Man (SBS, 2012) Ep. 102 *Running Man (SBS, 2013) Ep. 147 Peliculas *Real (2016) *Miss Granny (2014) cameo *Secretly Greatly (2013) *The Thieves (2012) *Worst Friends (2009) *Cherry Blossom (2008) Teatro *'2003:' A Midsummer Night's Dream Musicales *'2003:' Grease Anuncios *'2016:' ZIOZIA *'2014:' Black Cattle 'TAKI' Cocktails (China) *'2014:' FILA (China) *'2014:' Pizza Hut (China) *'2014:' Sogou Search Application (China) *'2014:' Aimatech (China) *'2014:' Caffe Bene (China)junto a Jun Ji Hyun *'2014:' Lotte Duty Free *'2014:' Hengda Mineral Water (China) junto a Jun Ji Hyun *'2014:' Chung Ho Nais *'2014:' Nature’s Bounty (China) junto a Tang Wei *'2014:' Tencent / Teng Xun (China) *'2014:' Dove Chocolates (China) junto a G.E.M. *'2014:' Kwang Dong Corn Silk Tea (China) *'2014:' Yili Yogurt (China) *'2014:' Häagen-Dazs (China) *'2014:' Ao Kang (China) *'2014:' Semir (China) *'2014:' Hyundai ix25 (China) *'2014:' Coca Cola (China) *'2014:' Hana Bank junto a Ha Ji Won *'2014:' Lotte Department Store junto a Girls' Generation *'2014:' Samsung Electronics (China, Taiwan, Hong Kong) junto a Jun Ji Hyun *'2014:' The Face Shop *'2014:' Lemona Vitamin C *'2013-2014:' Samsonite RED junto a Angelababy '' *'2013:' BeanPole Outdoor *'2013-2014:' Calvin Klein Jeans *'2013-2014:' Lotte Fitin *'2013:' Maserati Ghibli *'2013-2014:' Orion Poka Chip *'2012-2014:' Tous Les Jours *'2012:' CJ VIPS *'2012:' Samsung Smart Printer *'2012-2014:' ZioZia *'2012:' Pigeon *'2012:' J.ESTINA *'2012:' Angelinus Coffee *'2012:' OB Beer Cass *'2012:' Samsung Series 9 notebook *'2012:' Korean Yakult *'2012-2014:' Petitzel Dessert and Drinks *'2012:' CJ CheilJedang *'2012:' Prospecs W Campaign *'2012-2014:' LG Household and Health Care Beyond *'2012-2014:' Bean Pole Outdoor ''junto a Jin Jung Sun (2012), Jung Eun Pyo (2012), Suzy (2012–2014) *'2012:' SK-II Pitera Essence *'2011-2012:' Domino's Pizza junto a Shin Sung Il (2011), Kim Yoo Jung (2012) *'2011:' SK-II *'2011-2012:' Canon IXUS junto a Go Ah Ra *'2011:' SK Telecom 4G LTE junto a Shin Min Ah *'2011:' SK Telecom T Roaming One Pass *'2011:' SK Telecom TJ Tweet Jockey *'2011:' SK Telecom iPhone 4 *'2011:' Clinique junto a Lee Yo Won y Jung So Min *'2011-2012:' SPRIS junto a Ham Eun Jung *'2010-2011:' Andew MK Trend *'2010:' Lotte Chilsung 2% *'2010:' Lotte Confectionary *'2010-2011:' Ivy Club Uniforms Discografía Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Educación:' National Central University,teatro y cine. *'Debut:' Drama Kimchi Cheese Smile MBC 2007. *'Aficiones:' Tomar fotografías *'Familia:' Padres y Media Hermana Kim Ju Na *'Religión:' Catolicismo * Tipo ideal: Kaya scodelario y Soyou *Su primer trabajo a tiempo parcial fue en un restaurante de comida rápida cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria pero solo duro tres dias, ya que nunca llegaba a tiempo después de la escuela. *Se ha dicho que Kim Tae Hwan, actor principiante en un drama chino llamado "My Amazing Boyfriend", tiene un gran parecido a Kim Soo Hyun. *Compró un par de calcetines para sus padres cuando le pagaron por primera vez (con la paga de los tres días de trabajo en el restaurante). * Tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar junto a Kaya Scodelario (su tipo ideal) para la marca ''J.Estina. ''Cuando SooHyun conoció por primera vez a la actriz se mostró muy amable, pero evidentemente nervioso, causando la risa de todos los que estaban ahí en el set. En la sesión de fotos se le hacía difícil poder mirarla a los ojos, por lo que debían repetir muchas veces la misma acción. * Es el tipo ideal de Jieun integrante del grupo femenino SECRET y de Kei de Lovelyz. * El 16 de agosto del 2014 se presentó en la ceremonia de apertura de los juegos olímpicos juveniles Nanjing 2014, cantando el tema oficial "Dian liang wei lai" que significa "iluminar el futuro", junto a otras estrellas Zhang, Zhang Jie Liangying cantantes de pop chino, y la cantante rusa Molgun Galia. * La actriz Gong Hyo Jin hablando sobre su actuación en el drama The Producers reveló... “cuando Kim Soo Hyun está conmigo o Cha Tae Hyun es más bien dócil, pero cuando está cerca de IU actúa muy varonil”, así que se dio la vuelta y lo felicitó, diciendo: “Él es muy fuerte e inteligente. Es casi lo opuesto a su personaje, un tanto torpe del drama”. *Hubo rumores en los que se mencionaba que Sandara Park de 2NE1 y él salían juntos. * En la transmisión del 25 de enero de “The List 2016” se revelaron ocho estrellas que han sido nombradas como chaebols en ascenso. Lee Kwang Soo obtuvo el primer lugar, superandole a él, que durante bastante tiempo ocupaba el ese puesto. * Se rumorea que tendrá una escena de cama con Sulli en la pelicula Real. Enlaces *Profile (epg) *Profile (nate) *Perfil (Agencia) *HanCinema * Instagram Galería Kim Soo Hyun.JPG Kim Soo Hyun2.jpg Kim Soo Hyun4.jpg Kim Soo Hyun5.jpg 20110201_kim_soohyun_1.jpg kimsoohyun_44.jpg 2987183219_1_5_Xohatzp4.jpg Kim_Soo_Hyun6.jpg Categoría:KEYEAST Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2012 Categoría:Nacidos en 1988